Juguemos de nuevo
by ZeldaXGoddess
Summary: Por su piel descendían leves y pequeñas gotas de sudor, que terminaban en la calida arena que calentaba más su piel, el sol se reflejo en las gafas de sol de la hermosa rubia, que esbozo una sonrisa al ver junto al sol, el rostro de aquella que le robara


**Juguemos de nuevo**

**(Haruka & Michiru Fic)**

Era un hermoso día de verano, la brisa soplaba suavemente, mientras el sol se alzaba en lo alto, el mar, liberaba el hermoso sonido de sus olas contra la arena, y las rocas, en aquella bella mañana de Enero, en las costas de Tokio.

La luz del sol, radiante, resplandeció en los cabellos rubios arenosos, de aquella chica que con un hermoso bikini dos piezas, ajustado a sus bellas, fuertes, salvajes y magnificas curvas, de el cual estaba faltante la primera, dejando ver las sinuosas curvas de los pechos redondos, rosas de aquella que tomaba el sol. Por su piel descendían leves y pequeñas gotas de sudor, que terminaban en la calida arena que calentaba más su piel, el sol se reflejo en las gafas de sol de la hermosa rubia, que esbozo una sonrisa al ver junto al sol, el rostro de aquella que le robara el sueño en las noches, siendo la dueña de sus acciones deliberadas y ligeramente pervertidas.

"**Que sin vergüenza……"**

Dijo aquella dulce voz repentina a su lado….

"**Oh…..que hermosa vista…"….**

Dijo Haruka Tenoh, mientras aquella bella muchacha de tez rosada, y largos cabellos agua marina ondulados colgaban sobre sus hombros como cascadas de agua dulce, la chica sonrió ante el comentario de su espectadora, que se incorporo, revolviendo su cabello rubio.

Unas manos pasaron por debajo de los costados de Haruka, envolviendo su torso suavemente cubriendo con sus manos y brazos los pechos de la rubia que ahora apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su guardiana y celosa princesa marina…

"**Michiru………"**

"**No puedo evitarlo…Haruka……"**

Dijo la chica mientras sonreía apoyando su mentón en un hombro de la rubia, que sonrió y mirándola insinuantemente con su tono de voz meloso y provocativo jugueteaba.

"**Acaso estas celosa?..."**

La princesa marina solo agrego ante la pregunta de el viento..

"**Eres mujer Haruka….deberías tener pudor y dejar de tomar el sol de esa forma...por lo menos en mi ausencia…."**

Un tono severo y un dejo de molestia se noto en eso dicho, por la ahora celosa sirena y dueña de los océanos…

"**Eres muy dura conmigo Michiru….."**

Ella parecía estar jugando un juego muy personal, con su cara raramente angelical, su sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos salvajes y fuertes, y a la vez inocentes, Michiru se sonrojo, por lo menos lo suficiente como para indicar que ese juego de miradas y palabras de su amante, significaban algo, la noche anterior, era una de tantas noches en las que Michiru con solo recordarlas , sentía un calor proveniente de sus zonas mas vulnerables al estimulo de caricias y besos, zonas que empezaron a reaccionar ante las miradas y sonrisas de la rubia que coqueta, de un momento a otro , la tumbo en la arena quedando sobre ella, Michiru, inofensiva solo la miraba, esa mirada de picardía y sinverguenzura que tenia, la que no la dejaba descansar en las noches por tener largas horas de placer, y pasión entre besos y caricias.

"**Estas en graves problemas…."**

Dijo la rubia mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras se inclinaba a rozar su cuello con dulzura y picardía, saboreando la piel de su amada sirena, quien suspirando, pasando sus manos por la espalda suave y tersa, pero cálida de su ángel, suspiro, cayendo presa de nuevo de los juegos dulces , pero provocativos de Haruka que la tenia nuevamente atrapada entre sus brazos, y que solo se limito a decirle al oído mientras solo pensaba en ¿ que tendría aquella chica para hacerla ceder de nuevo, Haruka la miro..

"**Mira como me pones…."**

Dijo la princesa del agua, sonrojada, y apenada, ahora por las caricias, y besos atrevidos de su guerrera Urano, que la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción y a la vez traviesa.

"**Me encanta ponerte así…."**

Dijo luego para bajar sus besos al cuello de Michiru que comenzó a liberar suspiros, ya que una de las manos de Haruka, había encontrado aquella bomba de tiempo que con dedicación haría estallar…de nuevo, como la noche anterior a ese día, la rubia buscaba su cuello y a nivel de su oído susurro con una voz melosa y esbozando una sonrisa amplia y pervertida…

"**Juguemos de nuevo……."**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno XD……..este es el fic de mi retorno XD……espero que les guste XD…no es tan largo XD (ohhhh XD), bueno espero sus opiniones…y que les encante ////…..etto….espero no haberme oxidado XDDD cof cof…..esto es tributo a mi hermosa novia Michiru san….n////n……..ekjem…bueno…..saludos a mi hija Hotaru Hime chan XD……espero no traumarla con este fic XD


End file.
